Secrets Of Life
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Bakura hasn't seen Ryou for an entire decade. But when he finds him in a hospital and discovers Ryou is dying from AIDS and PCP, will Bakura forgive him? Chapter 5 up! ON HIATUS
1. Secrets of Life

AN: I wrote the following story in one day, the only editing that was done happened when I typed it up. However, I think it's pretty good, though very angsty. There is yaoi and major cursing (by both of the main characters) in here, and mention of prostitutes and STDs, so, just warning you, not to mention a little bit of lime as well. Sprite anyone?

Also, the disclaimer is at the bottom of this story. 

"Secrets of Life"

By Rowan and Sakura

"One of the secrets of life is to make stepping stones out of stumbling blocks." - Jack Penn

Ryou watched sadly as his father was laid to rest. Bakura stood at his side, his arm draped over the younger boy's shoulders. "It'll be alright Ryou. I'm here for you, " he whispered as Ryou began to cry. /I know you're here, but how much longer will we be able to stay alive without food? There's no more money to pay for it. No more. /

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Ryou sat at the computer, web-searching for a job. /There's no job that I qualify for. / he thought desolately. An ad popped up on the screen. /Fuck these ads! As if it's not hard enough looking for a job without these things getting in the way. / Ryou read the ad before clicking it off though. Sometimes they were helpful.

"Looking for a job but don't qualify for any? Well, if you're young, good-looking and broke then come to Alonzo at 696 Sloan Avenue."

/Hmmm, Alonzo eh? /

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Ryou had practically missed the place. The 9 on the door had been upside down, making it 666 instead. Luckily, there was a mailbox with the correct numbering.

Alonzo was a fat, smelly, and dirty old man. The moment he had seen Ryou on his doorstep, he had grabbed him and pulled him inside saying, "Oh pretty pretty. Fetch nice price, yes indeed."

He was now circling Ryou, sometimes touching, sometimes stroking, his white hair. Alonzo reminded Ryou of a hawk examining its prey before going in for the kill.

Finally, Alonzo settled on his desk, facing Ryou. "You know what business I run?" he asked casually while taking out a cigar and lighting it.

"Actually no sir, I don't," Ryou responded honestly.

Alonzo's ears perked up at hearing Ryou's shy, sweet voice. "Oh, such a soft voice, so seductive. Perfect, wonderful!"

"Sir?"

"What, oh, umm, yes well, you see I hire out prostitutes and have decided to hire you.'

"Excuse me? Prostitutes? I'm not really into doing things like that."

"Well you need money don't you?"

"Yes-"

"And you don't qualify for anything, do you?"

"No-"

"Then what else _can_ you do?"

"Nothing," Ryou admitted submissively.

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

/I won't tell Bakura. I cannot let him know how low I've sunk for money. He would not understand. / Ryou thought as he mashed the potatoes for dinner.

Bakura strode into the kitchen and slipped his arm around Ryou's waist. Nibbling on the teen's ear he asked, "So, were you successful in your job search?"

"Oh, um, yes. I got the night shift at the shoe store down the street."

"Why the night shift? You'll be dead on your feet at school."

Ryou turned around and looked into Bakura's chocolate brown eyes. "It's not like I haven't stayed up all night before," he said teasingly, smoothing his hands on Bakura's shirtless chest. Bakura shivered with pleasure and began to remove Ryou's shirt. "Tut tut, not until after dinner."

"Oh can't we just skip right to dessert?"

Ryou contemplated that for a second. "All right then. Sounds fine to me," Ryou replied and pushed Bakura into the lounge, but not before grabbing Bakura's favorite knife. Ryou shoved Bakura down onto the inclined chair and straddled his hips with his thighs. With a quick slash from the silver weapon, Ryou ripped his shirt off, revealing fit muscles underneath. He bent towards Bakura and placed his lips on his yami's. Ryou's tongue snaked into Bakura's mouth and explored vigorously, while his hands drew lazy circles on Bakura's abdomen. Bakura's head reeled with sensuous pleasure as his own arms stroked Ryou's bare back.

Ryou pulled away from Bakura at last and picked up the knife. He held it in front of Bakura, two pairs of mahogany eyes locked on its keen, sharp edge. Ryou slowly lowered it to Bakura's belt and cut it in two. Bakura's slightly baggy pants slipped down to his ankles. Ryou then coolly passed the knife to his aibou, who in turn freed the hikari's pants, revealing plain white briefs. Bakura growled impatiently. "Must you always wear those blasted briefs? I'm just going to destroy them, you know."

"I like to frustrate you. Now, are you going to do as you threatened or shall I just do it for you?"

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Ryou trudged sullenly to 696 Sloan Avenue after leaving his latest "customer." /I never knew Otogi hired prostitutes. I hope I never have to work him again. Ugh, it was horrible. We were on different wavelengths, and he knew that. There was no rhythm between us. Not like Bakura and me. / Ryou grimaced. /No, you promised never to think about Bakura on the job! / His mind did not obey him. /Oh, what's he going to say about all these bruises Otogi gave me? /

Alonzo was waiting for Ryou when he arrived, and he was not happy. "Otogi called me the minute you left. He was very unhappy with your performance tonight. What happened?"

Ryou had been working for Alonzo long enough now to know not to expect sympathy or understanding. "I don't know sir. I'll try better next time."

"You'd better! Otogi is one of my best customers and I won't have him getting upset! Understand?"

Ryou hung his head tiredly. "Yessir, I understand.'

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Ryou entered the apartment at 2 am, which was usual for him. What was not normal was Bakura pacing the lounge waiting for him. The yami's face was flushed scarlet. "Bakura?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura's head snapped up when he heard Ryou. His oak-brown eyes shot darts at him. "You!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Before Ryou knew what was happening, Bakura smacked him across the face, knocking him to the floor.

Ryou lifted his head up shakily to look back up at his angry yami. Touching his cheek gently he whispered, "What was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for! You- you- bitch!"

"Bitch," Ryou repeated sadly, realizing what Bakura was talking about.

"Fucking me wasn't enough for you was it? You had to go fuck everyone else in Domino who would willingly spread their legs to you also! Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna put up with you fucking me while you fuck everyone else as well. So, I'm outta here! For good! Good-bye bitch!"

/Bakura! Don't leave! You don't understand! / Ryou's mind screamed in agony, but all he could do was watch as Bakura left him, walking out the door and out of his life.

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---(Ten Years Later)

Bakura had not willingly come to the hospital. However, Yugi was his friend and his yami had been injured so he had tagged along.

As he passed room 696, a white-haired boy woke up. His sad brown eyes saw the mass of snow-colored hair go by his doorway. "Bakura?" he asked in his shy voice.

Bakura froze. He recognized that voice. True, it sounded more ragged than normal, but he would know that voice anywhere. "Ryou?" he breathed.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, a little bit louder. This time Yugi heard him too.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" he asked, coming into the room and to the teen's bedside. "Oh Ryou, you look terrible. What's the matter with you?"

"I have pneumonia."

"I had pneumonia once, but I never looked _that_ bad."

Ryou looked to Bakura, who had spoken. Their eyes met, then Ryou looked down to his hands. "Well, I also have AIDS," he whispered inaudibly.

"What did you say Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"I have AIDS as well as pneumonia," he whispered a little bit louder.

Bakura, whose eyes and mind had begun to wander, snapped back to attention. "AIDS? Oh Ryou, you're not going to die are you?"

Ryou looked back up to Bakura, but this time did not turn away. "I didn't think you would care about the health of a bitch," he spat bitterly.

Bakura tried to look nonchalant and carefree, but felt his traitorous eyes fill with tears. "Oh Ryou, don't you know? For all that you broke my heart, I loved you and still do."

"I loved you too," Ryou answered softly. "But I'm glad you left when you did. I didn't get a chance to infect you."

Ryou looked down at his bedcovers and silently started crying. Bakura swooped down to his side in an instant. "Oh Ryou, what's the matter? I'm here now, I won't leave, I promise."

Ryou sobbed harder. "That's the problem," he hiccuped. "I _am_ dying and could have in happiness and peace, knowing that there was nothing keeping me here. But now, with you here, back with me, I don't want to leave this life."

"Who did this to you anyway? Who gave you AIDS?"

"Otogi did. Otogi gave me my AIDS."

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

The doorbell rang impatiently. Otogi opened it muttering, "Coming, coming. Just a sec.

"Ah Bakura, What a pleasant surprise! Please come in-" Bakura strode in, closed the door and locked it. "What the?" Otogi asked when Bakura pressed his mouth on the dice master's. He "kissed" him hard and angrily, then wrenched his lips away.

Otogi smiled excitedly. "Oh I see what you came for-" Bakura again interrupted him, shoving the black-haired boy roughly into his bedroom and onto the bed. Bakura got on top of him and savagely ripped his clothes off.

"Bakura, I think you're taking this way too fast. Maybe we should slow down. I'm not ready to do this."

"You were ready when you fucked with Ryou, weren't you?" Bakura whispered harshly into Otogi's ear. "Know where he is now? In the hospital, all because of you."

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---

Ryou's eyes opened and took in the sight of his hospital room. Yugi and Yami were talking somewhere close by. "Where's Bakura?"

Yugi walked over to Ryou when he heard him speak. "Oh, good morning Ryou. I don't know where Bakura is-"

Bakura rushed through the doorway then, hair even more disheveled than usual. "I'm back, all. I'm here." He sat on the bed and bent over Ryou, kissing him on the forehead. "Guess what Ryou? I'm sick now too. We'll die together."

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes in shock and sadness. "Oh Bakura, you didn't! First off, AIDS is an immune system deficiency; you don't just die from it. You die when you catch an illness that your white blood cells just can't fight anymore, due to AIDS. Bakura, you're so strong, you probably won't even catch sick, much less a sickness you cannot fight."

"You mean AIDS alone will not kill me?"

"No."

"You mean that as you die, I'll go on living?"

Ryou nodded his head; he didn't trust his voice. Tears trickled down his face, but even through the tears, he could still see Bakura, who had his head in his hands and was crying his heart out. Ryou reached over to the other boy, and they wrapped their arms around each other, sobbing on the other's shoulder and revealing in the warmth and love the other's company gave them. 

------------*------------

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! and probably never will. Also, I do not work for any AIDS awareness program, though it is important.

Anyways, please review. This was a one-shot, but if you want me to write more, I will. But you have to request it in a review or I won't know, will I?


	2. Secrets of Life Chapter Two

Rowan: Well, since everyone requested that I continue this story, I will. Since the obvious ending of last chapter was that Ryou was going to die and everyone would be sad, and that would be that, I can't write that. Besides, it would be like granting my yami's death wish.

Sakura: Why _my_ death wish?

Rowan: Because all the Ryou-lovers reading this fic. would be out for my blood and I would run away, leaving you there. Because you're my yami, we look like twins, and all those reviewers would be seeing red, so the subtle differences between our appearances would not matter.

Sakura: Oh. -So, if Ryou doesn't die, what _will_ happen?

Rowan: Well, read my story and find out. But before you do that, you have to do the disclaimer and I have to write the author's note.

Sakura: All right, here goes nothing.- To all you bloodthirsty lawyers out to get some innocent aspiring author, I just want to let you know this: Lay a finger on my hikari and **you _will_ regret it! Understand?! Rowan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will! So there! :**P

Rowan: Um, you're not doing the disclaimer again.

Sakura: Why not?!

Rowan: Because you're threats are way too lame. No one would actually _believe_ you. 

Sakura: Oh shut up and do the author's note.

Rowan: Fine!

Author's Note: Oh My God! 6 reviews for one chapter! Oh, I'm so happy! The average reviews per chapter for my stories is 1-2, so **6** reviews is a lot for me to get! Thank you all so much! Pluto, I shall try to grant your request, however not in this chapter. @ M-chan, don't jump to conclusions about any characters yet. So please, don't mutilate Otogi _too_ much! Reviewer #1634823, thank you for saying I'm a "talented writer"! It means a lot to me .

Anyway, enough gab, except to say that a part of this chapter is in Yugi's POV and that there is yet again mention of prostitutes, yaoi, and all that I mentioned before. Oh, and in the story, the characters are about 28 years old now, so "the gang" (Honda, Jou, Anzu, Yugi) are all spread out and leading their separate lives. And they live in Japan. Enjoy!

"Secrets of Life: Chapter Two"

By Rowan and Sakura

"One of the secrets of life is to make stepping stones out of stumbling blocks." - Jack Penn

---*---*---

It was heartbreaking to watch the two silver-haired men sobbing on each other's shoulders. Yugi couldn't stand watching them for more than a few minutes. 'It's all my fault that they are so upset!' he thought to himself. 'If only I wasn't such a busybody. Everyone says it's just that I'm so caring and only want to help. They say it's a _good_ quality! Humph, shows how much _they_ know! After all, it's because of that that Bakura found out about Ryou's secret ten years ago.'

::| | Flashback | |::

Yugi's POV:

Yami and I shared an apartment, which was in the building next door to Otogi. Our window looked right over his front porch, so we could see all the people who came and went into the mansion.

It was a pretty well known fact that Otogi hired prostitutes. I mean, what else could they have been? With their skin tight leather uniforms and incredible good looks. 

I remember I once caught Yami drooling over one of Otogi's "visitors". That ended his window privileges, once I found him like that. Not like that stopped me from looking. Like I said, I'm the world's biggest busybody. 

I remember I was sitting at that window, not looking at anything in particular, when I saw someone enter Otogi's house. What had caught my eye was the person's amazing mass of white hair. 'My god, was that Ryou?' I thought to myself.

I had no clue what to think. It had definitely been Ryou, but what was he doing at Otogi's? And in skin tight leather no less! I hadn't really suspected that Ryou was that type of person, to sell his body for money. I had known that something was up with my white-haired friend, but nothing like _that!_

So, I did the only sensible thing I could do. I went to Yami and told him everything I had seen. He totally flipped out! "What do you mean Ryou's a prostitute!" he had shouted at me. 

"I mean he's a fucking prostitute!" I had yelled back. About an hour after our little argument, Yami had calmed down. He advised me to wait, gather my evidence, and, most of all, not to jump to _any_ conclusions. 

So I took Yami's advice. I kept a constant vigil over Otogi's house, watching it day and night. And more and more often, I saw Ryou go into the mansion, and always at the same times too. 

About a month after my supervision, I felt I had enough evidence, so I went on to the next step. After I had seen Ryou enter Otogi's, I phoned Bakura. "Hello?" he answered, sounding groggy. I must have woken him up.

"Hi, this is Yugi Motou. Is Ryou there?" I decided to find out first whether or not Bakura _really_ knew where his koi was.

"Sorry Yugi. Ryou's out working."

"Oh, where?" If Bakura gave me the number to Ryou's occupation, I could call and check there as well.

"At Bob's Shoe Store. Would you like the phone number?" Bakura asked politely.

"Yes thank you." There was some moving about as Bakura retrieved the number, then he got back on and gave me it. I then called Bob's Shoe Store, where my suspicions were confirmed. Ryou did not work there. Which meant that it was indeed Ryou inside Otogi's place, doing Ra knows what.

I did what I felt was right, which was call Bakura and tell him the truth. "Bakura?"

"What do you want now, Yugi?" 

"Umm, I wanted to tell you something I feel you should know. Are you sitting down?"

"I'm in bed Yugi! Five minutes ago I was asleep!"

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

"Well? You said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, umm, right. Bakura, Ryou has been lying to you. He doesn't work the night shift at Bob's Shoe Store. He's a…a… prostitute."

"Excuse me? But…but that can't be! Ryou couldn't be a…He wouldn't! Ryou would _never_ lie to me!"

"I'm sorry Bakura, but it's true. I wish it wasn't, but it is."

"How did you find out about this?"

"It's a long story Bakura. I'll tell you some other time. I'm sorry I have to be the carrier of such ill news. If ever you or Ryou need my help, I'll be more than willing to assist. Good bye."

About an hour later, there was a knock on Yami's and my apartment door. We opened it to find a heartbroken Bakura, sodden with the sudden downpour precipitating outside. "Can I stay here for the night?" he asked.

And that's what happened ten years ago. That's how Bakura found out. And he ended up staying with Yami and I for that entire decade. As for Ryou, I didn't know what happened to him. Yami and I didn't dare mention his name in Bakura's presence. We even boarded up the window, the one I had spent countless hours looking out of. But that was just a small sacrifice compared to what my nosiness had made Bakura lose. I lost my favorite pastime, he lost his best friend, his soulmate, his other half. All because of me.

:: | | End Flashback | | ::

Yugi turned back to the pair on the hospital bed, his conscious feeling very guilt-ridden. 'I ruined their pasts.' He thought desolately. 'But maybe I can help their futures!'

"Hey guys! I just had a brilliant idea!"

------------*------------

Please review this chapter and make me even more ecstatic than I am right now! Tell me what you thought of my continuation of "Secrets of Life"! I hope I didn't disappoint.


	3. Secrets of Life Chapter Three

Rowan: I've been debating with myself as to how to continue the story, and I've finally come to a decision. 

Sakura: Which is…?

Rowan: Well, read and find out! But first, the disclaimer. I, Rowan, do not own YGO! And if you try to sue me, I'll dig up some dirt about you and feed it to the press, who will make a laughing stock of you! There, I warned you!

AN: 5 reviews! Not bad if I do say so myself! Anyway, thank you all who reviewed! Now, about this chapter: Like I said before, the cast of YGO! are spread throughout Japan. Obviously, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami are all in the same place, as is Otogi. But for now we will see what Jou and Honda are doing with their lives. I'll give you a little background: They are now doctors who experiment with diseases, trying to come up with a cure. Now, keep in mind, this story takes place in the future, so when they find a cure for the virus (which will be revealed at the end of the chapter), remember, it might not be possible now, but maybe in years to come. Okay, on with the story!

"Secrets of Life: Chapter Three"

By Rowan and Sakura

"One of the secrets of life is to make stepping stones out of stumbling blocks." - Jack Penn

---*---*---

Jounouchi Katsuya yawned sleepily as he examined the virus under his high-tech microscope. "Jou, you really should get some sleep, y'know. We won't find anything if you can't concentrate."

Jou sighed. "Yeah, you're right Honda. I really should take a break. It's just, what we're looking for is so important, millions of people are depending upon us. I don't want to let them down."

Honda nodded his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But you won't help them by depriving yourself of rest. That doesn't do anyone any good."

Jou nodded in agreement and took off his lab coat. "Alright, alright. I'll go home and get some sleep. But if you find anything, call me _at once._ You hear me Honda?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll notify you if anything comes up, though I doubt it."

---*---

Jounouchi walked tiredly into his apartment that he and his sister Shizuka shared. "How was your day at the lab Jou?" she greeted him.

"Oh the same as usual. Nothing." Jou said in disappointment.

"Jou, don't blame yourself. You'll find something soon, I know you will. You and Honda are two of the smartest experimental doctors in the world. You've found the cure for the common cold for God's sake! So I'm sure that you'll find the cure for this too."

Jou smiled at his sister. "Thank you Shizuka. It really helps to know that you believe in Honda and me still. All of our colleagues are less supportive. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a nap, Doctor's orders."

---*---

Jou sighed as he administered the newest 'cure hopeful' to the very stubborn virus. 'Let's hope this works,' he prayed silently. At first, nothing happened. But then, Jou noticed the T-cells in the dish attack the virus, par usual. 'Another failure' he thought with a sigh. But wait! Jou turned back to the dish. 'The-the T-cells defeated the virus! It's not multiplying! Could this be the cure we've been searching for?'

"Honda! Honda, take a look at this!" Jou cried jubilantly across the laboratory.

Honda quickly ran over. "What? What is it?"

"Look at the T-cells! They're defeating the virus! We may have found the cure!" Honda put his eye to the microscope.

"Jou! We _have_ found a cure! We did it!" 

---*---

That evening Jou, Honda and Shizuka went out to dinner to celebrate the discovery of their newest cure. Over dinner, they chatted amiably about many things, mainly Jou and Honda catching up on the newest happenings in the world. They usually lost track of the news when working, so Shizuka kept them updated.

"…Seto Kaiba came back to Japan last week after closing a deal with some American company. His brother, Mokuba, was appointed Doctor of the Year for his theory on the connections between the brain and our five senses. It was on something about how we can see with our tongue! Doesn't that sound neat?" Shizuka said.

"Not much for one's tongue to see, eh? Sounds kinda ridiculous, if you ask me," Honda replied.

"Any other news, or is the Kaibas the only thing interesting in the world today?"

"Well, Yugi called the other day. He wanted to speak with you. Something about Ryou."

"Ryou? Don't you mean Bakura? Yugi hasn't said anything about Ryou for ten years, ever since…"

"Yeah, ever since _that._"

The three sat in an awkward silence as they each remembered back a decade ago to when they had found out about Ryou's gig. Honda and Jou had been in Medical School then. Finally, the blonde broke the quiet. "So, did Yugi specify the reason for him calling?'

Shizuka shook her head. "No. He just said that it was urgent."

"I'll call him back tonight."

---*---

"Moshi moshi, Yugi Motou speaking."

"Yugi?"

"Jou! How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Just great! Yami broke his leg when we went skiing last week, but he'll be alright."

"Glad to hear that. How's Bakura? Did he go skiing too?"

"Oh, Bakura's…okay. No, he doesn't really like cold weather."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I called because Shizuka said you phoned earlier?"

"Oh, right. Well, you see Jou, when Bakura and I came to visit Yami in the hospital, we saw Ryou."

Jou was surprised. So Shizuka had been right when she said it had something to do with Ryou. "So, what did Bakura do when he saw him? And why was Ryou in the hospital?"

"See, that's why I called. Ryou's sick. He's got AIDS and PCP and, Jou, Ryou's dying."

Jou was stunned by this news. "E-excuse me? Dying? Does Bakura know?"

"Yeah. Apparently Bakura has finally forgiven Ryou for…yeah. Anyway, Jou, I called you cause I remembered that you and Honda are currently looking for a cure for AIDS and was wondering when you guys find it if you would test Ryou and Bakura with it?"

"Wait, why Bakura as well?"

"It's a long story Jou."

"I'm all ears."

Yugi sighed and then told Jou the whole story, about everything that had occurred since they had met Ryou at the hospital.

When Yugi finished, Jou said, "Well, if Ryou and Bakura both have HIV and AIDS and both got it from Otogi, then we'll have to treat him too, no?"

"That's yours and Honda's choice. So, um, how far have you guys got to finding a cure?"

Jou smiled. "We found one today!"

"Really? So, can you start treating Ryou and Bakura soon?"

"Well, I'll have to take a blood sample first, just to make sure that they both do have the virus. Also, I'll need to have both sign an agreement that says that they and family members understand that there is risk involved and that there is a chance they might, um, die."

"Jou, you sound like such a doctor sometimes."

"That's cause I am one! Anyway, will they sign an agreement?"

"Hold on a sec Jou." Yugi got off the phone for a moment and Jou could hear voices in the background. He recognized Bakura's voice and another, raspier, voice as well. Jou guessed that that was Ryou. He sounded really sick. Then Yugi got back on the phone. "Yes, they'll sign the agreement once it's drawn up. Well, I have to go now Jou. Nice chatting with you."

"Yeah, you too Yugi! See ya!"

------------*------------

Rowan: So, that's what Yugi's 'brilliant idea' was. To have Jou test his and Honda's cure for AIDS on them! Hope that chapter was satisfactory! Review and tell me what you thought! Onegai?


	4. Secrets of Life Chapter Four

Rowan: I'm bored, so I'm typing up Chapter 4 of Secrets of Life.

Sakura: Good for you.  Now, get on with the story already!

Rowan: I, Rowan A Morona, do not own YGO!

Sakura: Congratulations.  You just realized that?

Rowan:  : |  No! 

AN: Only *sniff * 3 *sniff, sniff * reviews!  Oh well, that's probably because I only posted the other day, so…Anyway, in answer to the reviews I did receive:

@ Queen Of Games: Don't you worry your Majesty, I wouldn't dream of killing Ryou.  He's my all time favorite character!  Oh, and so glad that you believe in Jou and Honda.  I'm sure they appreciate it.  But we won't know if they're successful or not for a while.  ^__^, I'mma gonna keep y'all hangin'.   

@ Lord R: Actually, PCP is a disease.  It stands for Pneumocystis Carinii Pneumonia (pneumonia in other words), and is the most common opportunistic infection around.  PCP is the leading cause of death in people who have AIDS.    So Ryou having PCP is not a good thing.

Oh, and the angst isn't completely gone.  I mean, with Jou saying 'there is great risk involved' is practically setting the stage for loads of angst, if you think about it.  Thanks for the review!  Y'see, I wouldn't have known the actual words PCP stood for if it weren't for you!  I did a little research in order to give you that above info.  

@Molly-Chan: As I said before, don't assume anything about any character.  After all, assuming things only makes an ass out of 'u' and me, so yeah, not good.  As you will find in this chapter, Yami's advice to Yuugi in Chapter 2, which was to 'not jump to any conclusions w/out evidence' applies to you.  The only evidence we have that Otogi should die is Ryou's word.  

Anyways, if my AN seemed harsh in anyway, don't take it badly.  I love your reviews and am sincerely grateful you all actually took the time to assess my chapter.  So, thanks to all of you!

"Secrets of Life: Chapter Four"

By Rowan and Sakura

"One of the secrets of life is to make stepping stones out of stumbling blocks." - Jack Penn

---*---*---

"Hey Jou, you might want to take a look at this," Honda called across their laboratory.  The brunette was bent over a blood sample under a high-tech microscope.  "Oh, and bring Ryou's sample as well."

Jou, puzzled, went to the other side of the room, transporting a similar dish to the one under the apparatus currently being utilized by his colleague.  "What is it?  What's wrong?"

Honda took the other dish of blood and placed it beneath a second microscope.  "Look at Ryou's blood," he instructed.  Jou put his eye up to the lens.  "Notice, it's filled with the AIDS virus, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, then take a look at Bakura's blood sample."

Jou glanced at the other microscope.  "Why, not a single HIV viral in the vicinity!"

Honda nodded.  "Exactly.  Not a single virus cell.  Does that tell you anything?" 

"There has to be a logical explanation for this.  Either the virus is not concentrated enough in his blood system or…"

"Or he doesn't have it at all," Honda finished.

"Hai.  The only way to find out is to go straight to the source," Jou concluded.

"Otogi."

---*---

Jou and Honda stood shivering on the mansion porch as they waited for the door to open.  "Maybe he's not home," Honda suggested after they had stood there for ten minutes.  Just then, the door opened slightly, just enough to reveal a pair of frightened emerald eyes.

Jou turned to the entrance.  "Otogi?" he asked.

The eyes blinked at him.  "Jou? Honda?  What are you guys here for?  You're not here to rape me too, are you?" a voice questioned harshly.

Jou shook his head.  "No, we came because we need a blood sample from you."

"A blood sample?  What for?"

"It's a long story Otogi.  Mind if we step inside?  It's kind of cold out here and it's hard to talk to you," Honda said good-naturedly.

Otogi submitted.  "Alright, you can come inside," he said, and opened the door to let the two physicians in.

"Can I get you anything to drink?  Tea?  Coffee?" he asked as he led them into the lounge.

"Um, tea would be nice, thank you."

"I'll go boil some water while you two make yourselves at home.  And can I get you anything, Jou?"

Jou shook his head as he and Honda sat down on the couch.  "No thank you, I'm fine."

Otogi retreated into the kitchen, then moments later reentered the room with two steaming mugs in his hands, one of which he handed to Honda, who smiled as he took it.  Then he sat down in the easy chair across from the two guests.  "So, what is this blood sample thing about?"

Jou relayed their situation to the verdant eyed inventor: how Ryou and Bakura were both to undergo Honda's and his treatment, how before they were to do so they discovered no HIV virus in Bakura, and exactly how it all was connected to Otogi.  After Jou finished his story, they sat in silence, which was only broken by Honda's sipping noises as he drank his tea.  Otogi just stared ruminatively into his mug, before speaking.  "So that's why Bakura did what he did.  He thought I gave Ryou AIDS.  And that's why you need a blood sample?"

Jou nodded.  "Yes, we need to find out whether you have the virus as well."

"Alright then, I'll give you a sample."

---*---

Jou leaned back in his chair.  "Just as we expected, Honda.  Otogi does not have AIDS.  Ryou got it from somebody else."

------------*------------

Rowan: Heeheehee!  Fooled y'all!  

Sakura: Ookaay.

Rowan: Otogi didn't give Ryou AIDS!

Bakura: Well then, who did?  Because when I get my hands on him...

Rowan: Not telling!  Find out in the next chapter!

Ryou: Meanie.  

Rowan: I know!

Ryou: ^___~

AN: Anyway, how was that chapter?  I realize it was short, but was it good anyway?  M-chan's probably cursing me for that surprise.  Well, y'see, since you all wanted me to continue my story, I had to think of something, so I decided, why not clear Otogi's name, right?  So yeah...Anyway, please review!


	5. Secrets of Life Chapter Five

Rowan: Hehe, sorry for the delay guys!  T'was horrible of me, wasn't it?  Well, y'see, I had a writer's block for a bit, but I finally got to this chapter.  Also, I was updating some of my other stories, so…

Sakura: Alright, get on with the fic!

Rowan: Gosh you're being pushy!

Sakura: Well, I'm not the only one… *Points to door in background that is currently being bashed in by a battering ram. *

Rowan: Oh my…

*Door suddenly falls open and the entire YGO! cast fall in. *

Rowan: Hi minna!

Bakura: *Grabs Rowan by the collar and lifts her off the ground * Now, who was it that gave Ryou AIDS?  Because he and I have an appointment that he's dying to get to…

Rowan: You're not even supposed to know that yet!

Bakura: Well, when do I find out?

Rowan: In a couple of lines.

**Disclaimer: Let's see, if I owned YGO!, what would be different?  Well, firstly, It would probably be centered around Ryou instead of Yuugi, Anzu would be history, the yamis and hikaris would have separate bodies, Sakura would be Yami's girl and I would be Ryou's, and there would not be any U.S.A. dub names, they would keep their Japanese names.  Don't worry, it's still possible!  Once I conquer the world first!  *Men in white coats come and start to drag Rowan away * No!  It's true!  I've already got a plan underway of how to take over the planet!  **

Warning: I'm lazy, and you should know by now anyway, so if you didn't read the first four chapters yet, then go back and read 'em!

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter!  I really appreciate it and once more apologize for the long delay!

"Secrets of Life: Chapter Five"

By Rowan and Sakura

"One of the secrets of life is to make stepping stones out of stumbling blocks." - Jack Penn 

---*---*---

"WHAT?!" Bakura yelled when Jou and Honda had finished.  "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Ryou tried to calm his hotheaded friend.  "Bakura, cool down, please!  There's no need to shout!"

Bakura took a deep breath and then continued in a more controlled voice.  "All right.  So, let me get this straight.  Ryou has AIDS, yet I don't and neither does Otogi.  So, firstly, who did give it to Ryou?"

The doctors looked to the white-haired patient.  "We were hoping he could tell us that."

Ryou blinked at Jou and Honda in confusion.  "Me?  But why me?"

Jou explained patiently.  "Well, Ryou, what made you say that Otogi was the one to give you AIDS in the first place?"

Ryou thought about this for a second.  "Well, you can transmit the disease through sex, right?  So we prostitutes always use condoms for our protection.  And I never wanted to get anything, so I always used one, and had my clients use them as well.  

"But, well, after a while Otogi was the only client I had.  And once I was running late and didn't have time to check if he had protection on or not.  You see, I couldn't disappoint him as my boss would have gotten extremely angry with me.  Only afterwards did I check if he had, and Otogi told me that he had forgotten that time.  Well, I guess he figured that since he had forgotten once already he didn't need to protect himself anymore.  And since he was the only one who forgot to protect himself, I figured it had to be him."  Ryou fell silent as he stared down at his blanket, pale cheeks glowing bright red.  

Jou cleared his throat audibly.  "Yes, well, okay, I understand your explanation, but Ryou, you must understand that there are other ways to contract the disease."

Ryou looked up to meet Jou's honey gold eyes with his own chocolate ones.  "Really?  I didn't know that."

"Well, there are.  Like, for example, have you ever had a blood transfusion?"

Ryou replied quickly.  "Yes, I did actually!  Once, about five years ago, I had been walking home from my boss's office when I had been mugged by four really big guys.  They had dragged me into an alley at knifepoint and robbed me of my possessions.  The man who was holding me had pressed the knife a bit two far and had slit my jugular vein and then left me there.  If it hadn't been for Alfonzo, I might of bled to death!"

"What did this Alfonzo do?" Honda inquired.

"Well, luckily, he had followed me home from his office and so was able to get me to the hospital.  I don't remember much except that he found me in that alleyway.  I kinda blanked out after that.  When I woke up the nurses told me that he had brought me to the hospital and even gave blood for my transfusion.  Apparently I had lost a lot already and he and I amazingly had the same blood type!  

"The funny thing is, that happened the same day I quit my job under Alfonzo's employment.  Strange, huh?"  Ryou concluded, looking to Honda and Jou, but still avoiding Bakura's eyes, as it was a rather touchy subject.

"Hmm, yes, well, did you ever have another transfusion or anything?" Jou asked at last.

Ryou shook his head.  "No, that's the only time."

Honda shuffled through his papers as if searching for something, then spoke as well.  "Okay, well, I think we found out enough.  Bakura, if we could speak with you outside for a moment?  Ryou needs to get some rest now."

The two doctors stood up and exited the ward, followed closely by Bakura, who stayed to tuck Ryou in and kiss his forehead.  "Sweet dreams Ryou," he whispered to the already asleep man.

"Well?" Bakura asked once they were in the hallway.

Jou looked up at the white-haired spirit and said, "If Ryou's story is true-"

"Are you saying he's a liar?!"

"-then the person who gave him AIDS is this Alfonzo person.  But enough about how he got it, what we want to talk about is how to get rid of it."

"The procedure is very risky," continued Honda, "and we're not exactly sure it'll work, but it's the only chance Ryou's got."

"He won't be able to take any other medication while he's undergoing treatment, which means that his pneumonia might get worse.  But, as we say, it's gotta get worse before it gets better."

Bakura looked puzzled.  "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, perplexed.

Jou and Honda looked surprised at him.  "We-we thought you two were an item again!" Honda said.

Jou, noticing Bakura's shocked expression inquired, "Are you two getting back together again?"

Bakura thought, his eyebrows wrinkled with concentration, but he found he couldn't answer that question.  On the pretenses that he had somewhere else to go, he quickly left the hospital.

---*---

Bakura had been walking for awhile, not really sure of where he was going, when he found himself at the least likely of places: Otogi's mansion.  Bakura questioned why his feet had brought him there, but deep down inside he knew.  Walking up to the porch, he rang the doorbell and waited.

After what seemed like eternity, the front door finally opened to Otogi's emerald green eyes, terror shining out of them.

"B-ba-kura," he stammered shakily, "what brings you here?"

Bakura looked guiltily at the inventor.  "I came to apologize to you Otogi.  May I come in?"

Otogi timidly opened the door to let Bakura enter, then invited him to sit in the living room.  "So…what did you say you came here for?" he inquired once more.

"I-I came to apologize for what I did last time I came and also to ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness?'

"Yes.  I did a terrible thing.  I invaded your personal rights and I fully regret that now.  But, you see, I did it because of what I thought you did to Ryou.  Still, that doesn't justify my actions."

"You mean, my giving Ryou-"

"AIDS?  Yes, that exactly."

Otogi smiled slightly and said, "If I had been in your position, I would've done the exact same thing Bakura.  You're lucky to have Ryou.  He's a real treasure Bakura, and I envy you because you have it."

Bakura smiled back.  "Thank you.  Does that mean you forgive me?"

"It sure does!"

"Arigatou."

------------*------------

Rowan: So, what did you think about that chapter?  Was it all you expected?  Or was it crap?

Sakura: Well, you know what I think.

Rowan: Yes we all know.

Bakura: Ah ha!  So know we know who truly gave that dreadful disease to Ryou!  So, why haven't I gone and ripped his head off yet?

Rowan: Because you need back up in the form of a very good friend!

Bakura: If you're talking about Yuugi, sorry, but, he ain't all that intimidating you know.

Yuugi: Hey!

Bakura: Well it's true!  And it can't possibly be Yami because he's got a broken leg-

Yami: Are you saying I'm not helpful if my leg's broken?

Bakura: Pretty much.  Besides, you're stuck in the hospital, so you couldn't possibly help me.

Yami: Good point…

Bakura: So, who's my sidekick going to be?

Rowan: Well, Marik of course!  And that way I can sorta keep my promise to Pluto about Tifa.  

Sakura: Who the hell is Tifa?

Rowan: Find out in Chapter 6!  But for now, please review!  I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
